The worst Nightmare
by 2204bee
Summary: HIYA KIDS WE ARE AT FREDDY FAZBEARS HAVING SOME GOOD PIZZA, HEY LOOK WHOS THAT 0-0 ... ... i think i should acctually tell the story of who she is
1. Chapter 1

she was different, that all she knew, she was different.

of course, this 13 year old kid wasn't like the others, but she wanted to be, brown hair and brown eyes would easily blend in she wasnt quite like the group. this childs name? her name was christina, or as people called her tiana. this child was in the last year of the school year, when the rumors got out. " did you hear " one teenage girl said, " that run down place freddy fazbears is said to have those animatonics that kill you at night, i want to see if its real " tiana rolled her eyes. she knew they were idiotic to see if that was correct.

every single middle schooler knew about freddy fazbears pizzeria history, the bite of '87 and the animatronics coming alive when it was 12 AM, but it didnt seem so real. why would people state that? as, of course, tiana went to freddy fazbears ( her uncle worked there ) she always wondered if the rumors were true. one say she was sitting next to the animatronics, the three animatronics, Freddy Fazbear the Bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken ( **writer- duck**) as a child,a little girl the age of 7 with curly back hair and blue eyes poked her, the child smiled as she told vanessa to go to the bathroom with her.

as they went to the bath room the child laughed. " do the magic do the magic! " she said as tiana looked both ways, as she smiled some smoke emitted from her fingers, and then little flames appeared right before thier eyes. " woooow " the child said looking into the fire. " cool cool cool " she shouted as tiana smiled. tiana wasnt the type to mosy around talking, she was a silent type of person.

as the child parents picked her up tianas uncle came to her, "the coworkeers made me a pizza, i didnt want it, so here " he said smiling, " no thanks, " tiana said as she looked at the animatronics. " theres a new security guard, his names mike. " he said as he crossed his arms. " is that good or bad " christina said looking at him, " neither " her uncle said. " i wonder if those rumors are true... about the robots coming alive and running around " she said playing around with her fire power.

as her uncle saw her, he stopped her from playing with it, " we know if its true, and can you stop playing with that? we now have fire alarms " he said winking. tiana nodded as she looked around. " so whens my mom picking me up before this is closing, " tiana said as a man waved at her uncle. " whos he? " she said as her uncle turned around, " thats mike " he said. mike didnt look like a mike, he was a bit muscular and had brown hair, his blue eyes contracted with his green shirt and his hat he was wearing.

" ill be there in a second! " tianas uncle said, " what time is it? " tiana said as she looked at the clock, it flashed 8:30 " 8:30? its freaking 8: 30 and my mom hasnt came! " tiana yelled as some party hats lit on fire. as her uncle ran to the fire extinguisher and extinguished the fire, he sighed. " you gotta control that " he mumbled to her. " and your mom has taken the night shift for her job, so youre coming with me on night shift with mike "

tiana went quiet, " n...night...s...shift? " she said with every hair on her body raised. her stomach was in a knot as her face was pale. " yep, your going to meet, chica, bonny, freddy, and our little shy one, foxy " he said chuckling. " oh your going to see fear at its finest, now come, we gotta go to the safe spot, or so they call it " as tiana followed her uncle to the place there was posters galore.

" hello my survivor buddies " mike said as tiana got very nervous. " welcome to my dome " he said smiling. the room was metal, with all these drawings kids made, she even saw one that looked like her. " hey look its me " Christina said looking at the drawing, she had brown hair and some streaks of yellow in her hair ( she had highlights in her hair ), her stomach was a little fat like in real life and there was red stuff coming out of her hands, but what was weird was, there was blue stuff coming out of the other.

and her eyes, she had one blue and one red, weird, because her eyes were brown. and as her uncle looked at it she looked at the two doors, " cant we like, close these doors? " tiana said, " no, it wastes battery " mike said looking at the laptop in his hands. there was a moment of silence as mike shot up. " someone is breaking in " mike said going out of the little room.

as her uncle took over he checked pirates cove, " foxys out " he said as christina got nervous, she looked at the time 12:00 am. "f...foxy? " tiana said as they heard yelling coming out from the hall, they saw mike run into there closing the door. " chica is pissed, theyre all going to kill them "

' theyre pissed? ' ' kill them ' christina knew this was going to be a bad night, the worst night in all nights ever.


	2. Chapter 2

as christina whimpered they heard it, teen age voices " i know those people, theyre from my middle school! " tiana said as her sanity dropped, they heard singing. " hey look its the animatronic! " they heard, then they heard it, the sound of guts being torn, the sound of screaming. " theyre... theyre dying " tiana shuddered. " we cant do anything, its us or the intruders, and i preferring desert unfinished " mike said. as tiana looked at the screen, they only saw guts on the ground, and a chica and bonny left them.

" now we have to clean it up " mike said getting out, " can uh... i stay here? " christina said shaking. " alright, ill go with your uncle to clean up the mess, stay here and watch the cameras. but dont worry, after a intruder comes they wont bother us or you. " he said going out," i hope " mike muttered. her uncle tipped his hat, " dont worry, they sense fear " he said going out. as the clock flashed 2:00 am tiana thought this was never going to end.

" well... " tiana told herself, " those people were really mean to me, so um, maybe that was a good thing for today " she said trying to lift up her hopes. " i wonder if theres any smoke detectors here " he said as she made some fire. she heard some foot steps coming down the halls, as tiana closed the door, the lights flashed up to see it was bonnie, with something in his hand.

" is... is that... for me? " tiana said as the anamatronic looked down at it, he put it down and left. as christina opened the door, she grabbed the gift. _' really tough guts you got ' _the words made out, the hand writing was scribbled but tiana was used to it. as she opened it a toy prize was in there. " aw its cute " she said as she looked at it. it was a little stuffed bonny the bunny, it even had the chipped away peice of his ear.

as tina hugged it she smiled a bit, " maybe these things arent... well so bad " she said as foot steps approached the door, as christina slammed the button the door went down. and then what stopped it from closing entirely was a hook. as tiana screamed she opened up the other door to run, then she saw chica at the door.

as tiana still held on tightly to the bonny stuffed animal she ran straight across her to find the party christina hid under one of the tables, robotic noise was heard. " lost her " she heard a scratchy voice said, it was chica's voice. _' they talk? '_ tiana thought. " well then find her! " another said. she knew these two were freddy and chica talking, as how much she was petrified, he needed to stay calm.

more walking was heard, " anything else? " freddy said, as tiana peeked she saw it was bonny. " shes just a kid, not a trespasser, didnt you seen her today? " bonny said as a grunt was heard. " yes i did, but still, " freddy said. " freddy, your so stupid " chica said. " if you knew she was here since today why do you want to kill her? "

" i dont know, its a little itch i have " freddy said, " what about those two guards? " as some more gadgets were heard moving tiana stayed quiet. " TIA, TIA WHERE ARE YOU " a voice said, it was her uncle. " back to the stage, act natural!" chica said as the all went to their places on the stage. as her uncle and mike came into the party area, tiana popped out from underneath the table. he hugged her as tightly as he could.

" oh thank god " he said, " come on, back to the base " he said, as they walked everything was fine. foxy wasnt there at the door, weird. " what happened? " mike said to her looking at the clock that flashed 5:00 AM. " i dont know, i saw foxy coming down and i closed the door and then he came and i didnt know what to do so i just ran- " she said as her voice broke. " dont worry we have about 40% left, " mike said.

" thats good " tiana said, " you cleaned up the guts? " tiana said as they nodded sadly. as 6:00 came they heard music. " we survived, " mike said. " 4 more to go " her uncle laughed. as they both exitied the room.

as tiana went to school she was tired, everyone looked at her weird. she slept through science and her math class, and some of her reading, it was PE the woke her up a bit. " tiana why are you so... you know... tired " her friend said, poking her with a fork. as tiana jumped as ran she hid under one of the table. as she whimpered she remembered what happened at freddy fazbears.

" him... " she said, " fffffoxy " she whimpered again. " foxy? " someone said as otheres laughed. " the hook, that sick pirate " christina said. " freddy and chica... fredddyyyyy " she screeched crying. for a solid two minutes she sat there as some staff got her out. as her mother took her home to get some rest tiana only grew worse.

she had nightmares of _them, _as her mind became a bowl of 0 sanity she slept for about 4 hours being awaken by nothing. as tiana went down the stairs to ask her mom about going back to the place she didn't know why she thought of that. _ I've seen what they've done to them, why should i go back _, she thought as it swirled her head.

coming down the stairs she saw the clock that chimed 5:00 " tiana i cant let you stay here, form what they said on the news, some kidnappers are on the loose around these parts. so your going to be with your uncle again, im very sorry about that. " her mother hugged her child as tiana stood there frozen. " ill be fine mom " she said, " me and uncle tom will be fine " she said as her mom nodded.

~~ 5 minutes later ~~

christina looked at the building and went in, she saw no one there but some 13 year olds like her sneaking into the bathroom. as she ran in there they giggled. " what are you going here! " tiana yelled, " seeing if the rumors are true, DUH " one said as they giggled even more. " they are " tiana blurted out, " i saw carmen, joe, and alice die yesterday, they even tried to kill me, and i was helping the security guard " tiana said as they went silent.

" dont belive me? alright, die, see if i care " she said as the three girls exited out of the bathroom muttering some things as they screamed. as tiana got out her uncle had an old chica head on his shoulder as he looked at the kids. " what are they so scared about? " he said walking down to the ' authorized personnel only ' as tiana laughed, she heard the anamatronics singing.

" hello again " she said sitting right in front of them. " hey bonny, thanks for the toy, didnt do much today of what happened but it helped me sleep for an hour or two " tiana took out the stuffed animal from her bag. " its cute " she smiled as she saw bonny look down, chica looked at bonny and freddy just acted normally.

" and freddy, i have to tell you something " tiana said looking at freddy, " i think... my uncle is going to help work at night shift, and my dad has been dead since i was 2 years old. my mom had to do night shift from now on. can you uh, not... kill me? because, i know what you want, its kinda of uh,complicated but im happy that uh, you kill some of those kids you know? " tiana said smiling and looking down at her hands. she shot fire out and it became fireworks for some reason.

mike ran to tiana, " what happened? pipe? camera? circuit got cut? " he said going next to her. as tia shook her head he went away running down the hall. " mike, " she said smiling, " how does fireworks sound like a circuit breaking? "


	3. Chapter 3

the time showed 8:00 pm, " alright alright alright! " mike said skipping down to tiana, who was talking non-stop to the anamatronics for no reason. " lets go! to area 51! " he said grabbing christina as tired to catch up with mike.

~~ 2 hours later ~~

" i found out the first to move is bonny , " mike said looking at the cameras. as tiana looked around the room she saw a journal on the ground, she picked it up and put it in her bag. " hey can i go to the bathroom? " tiana said as they all groaned, " didnt you go today? " her uncle said, " yeah, but i have to go now " she said looking him dead in the eye.

" yell if you need help, ill fight those things with my bear hands for ya " he said as mike nodded. as tiana went into the dark hallway, she went into the hallway as a orange light went above her head. " i love my power " she whispered to herself. as her nervousness got a little better she went into the bath room. she looked around to see if any anamatronics were there, none, " i hope they dont kill me as i begged and pleaded " she said taking out the book.

_' if you are reading this, your going to die' _ the first words said, as tiana read it it was like this man lived here,it was like he knew every single move from them.

_' bonny is the first to move, she warns you, foxy tends to be the last, hes a__fraid that hell get stuffed into another anamatronic because how much his endo skeleton is seen. also foxy doesnt say anything, he can only screech because of what he has seen freddy do to kids. so freddy made him only screech so he cant say anything that went on. foxy is a good guy, since the bite of '87 hes been lonely so he just wants a friend, but he thinks killing them will make friends easier. speaking of friends, chica is the only one who wont be hostile to lost kids, she tends to look in the kitchen and__ bathroom '_

as tiana read this she turned around, It was chica, as tiana jumped higher than shes ever known and ran to the corner whimpering. " dont be afraid! " chica said, " i heard what you said, thats sad " she said as tiana stood up. " uh... yeah, i get lonely at times so i just wanted to talk about it. " christina said. " i never knew your name, what is it? " chica said closing her mouth not to creep out tiana, tiana wondered why the bottom set looked like human teeth.

" its christina, but everyone calls me tiana " she said as, it seemed to be, chica smiled. " bonnie wants to meet you too, hes really happy you said all of that stuff " she said pushing tiana out of the corner out of the bathroom. as they got out bonnie was there, he waved at tiana. " thank you for the compliment, no one has said that since this re-opened," he said as tiana smiled. " your welcome, " she said as she looked around. " wheres freddy? " she said, the two anamatronics looked at each other.

" looking for you, he wants to kill you, we cant even talk him out " bonnie said as a loud screeching was heard. " thats foxy " tiana said, " foxy? " chica said looking at tiana. " tiana, whos foxy? " bonnie said, christina looked at the two, " you dont know who foxy the fox pirate is? dont you remember the bite of '87? " tiana said, they both nodded. " we know about the bite but whos foxy? " chica said as the screeching was heard, it was more louder.

" foxy the fox pirate was the one who made the shop close, he was the one anamatronic that was in pirate cove, he was the one who bit the kid, his voice is now replaced with a screech so he cant say anything " tiana said as foxy appeared, he stopped in his tracks his broken jaw closed in a weird formation, as he slowly backed up he screeched again, tiana covering her ears. " me no reeech " bonnie said trying to imitate what foxy had said, foxy didnt like it.

" your... your endo skeleton! " chica said as foxy looked at it, he ran across the hallway. " foxy wait! " tiana said catching up with him. as the little light appeared above her head foxy took a turn to the left, thats when freddy appeared. " shit shit shit reroute this shit " tiana said running away now. as freddy looked at her his eyeborwn turned to make him look angry. " oh its you! " he yelled as tiana ran more than she normally could take.

chica saw tiana and opened up the girls bathroom for her." in here! " she yelled as tiana darted in it, as the door slammed shut behind her she grabbed the book on the floor. as christina tried opening the door it was no use, it was jammed. " you touch her and ill get the owners on you to replace you and golden freddy! " chica said. as tiana got quiet to hear what was happening, water trickled from the sink as if it wasnt going to stop.

" fine! " she then heard as robotic foot steps faded away, as the door opened chica looked at tiana " all clear tiana " she whispered. as tiana got out she went to the room where mike and her uncle were. she told chica if she had the chance she would meet her outside the bathrooms. as mike and uncle tom hugged her, they said how worried they were and how they were about to get a bat and whump them all.

the clock to the left flashed 3:00 AM, was she gone for that long? as tiana smiled she nodded her head, no nonsense questions. as the time struck 5:00 AM her uncle and tiana started to get out because of what happened yesterday at school.

~~ 3 hours later ~~

in an hour tiana had to go to school, as she thought about what she called her new ' friends ', she was exited to go now tonight. as she went to school all she thought was about what tonight could bring. now that her biggest bully had died there she was a bit happy, was this a gift to her? had this been something good?all her life tiana was in a constant cycle of eat, sleep, get bullied, depressed and then wait for the next day, but now it felt like this was going to be good, but still tiana had bad thoughts about what would happen. what if they didnt like her? what if they killed her? what if freddy or foxy killed her?

" were going to break in toniiight! " the class jock said, " im not afraid of some stupid anamatronics, and if anyone gets in my way " he said crushing an apple, " thats whats going to happen. " he laughed with 3 other guys, as tiana smiled, she knew of what power she had " hey jock! " she blurted out, he turned arouynd, " yeah fire cracker? " he said, " good luck, well, you wouldnt need it if you were going into something childish like that, what could possibly go wrong? " she said as he smiled, " yeah, its a stupid place for kids, its not like im going to die! " he said laughing away.

_' going to break in? oh, i got a little surprise waiting for you ' _tiana thought, as she smiled the whole day thinking about her plan, her friends started to get suspicious. " christina, are you ok? " her friend said to her, " yeah im fine, just exited for tonight, im sleeping over my uncles! " tiana said smiling even smile faded, " oh sorry, its just that he takes care of horses and hes going to teach me how to ride one " her friend nodded and smiled " oh alright, have fun! " she said walking away, tiana then chuckled again, her uncle does take care of horses, but with another person, that would be fun but killing thwe second biggest asshole in the school was better.

... yeah, killing the sceond biggest ashole was better for her.

~~ 3 hours later ~~

as tiana smiled she sat at the back in the party area because there was a child party going on. she waved at chica, as chica hid her wave back a kid her age sat next to her. " the anamatronics... theyre different from now " he said sitting next to her. tiana shrugged, " i like them, theyre cool " she said as he looked at her. " cool? foxy is peering out of his curtain and freddy and bonnie are looking at me, this is crazy! " he said.

" wait whats your name? " tiana said, " im christina, but everyone here calls me tiana " as the boy looked at her he sighed. " my names jeff, im here for my cousins 7th birthday " he said, tiana smiled. " ive wondered what happens at night because of those rumors going on that they turn on at night. "

"hmm, my uncle does the night shift so he tells me that theres nothing to fear, but just dont try and break in at night " tiana said.

" you sound like you've seen it " jeff said, " maybe, maybe not " tiana blurted out as her heart sank. " not that ive seen it " she added. jeff got up, " hey you want to go and see foxy with me? " he said as tiana nodded kind of shaking. " lets go " she said as they both went in, as foxy wasnt to be found jeff left.

" oh come on foxy! please show yourself, i have to tell you i got a plan because 4 kids are going to break in " tiana said looking every where. foxy showed himself a second later holding up a sign, it said ' what should i do? ' as tiana smiled she crossed her arms. " were going to be good friends alright? best friends " she said as she told foxy about her plan. " im going to act like ive seen you guys and you nearly killed me, ill be screaming telling them to go into the bath rooms, where bonnie is going to wait for them. " she said.

" then as they get out youll screech from a distance as i kick my heels 2 times sending chica to get them, but as were running ill make them go into the refrigerator, as you scare them in there where youll be hiding theyll faint or ill knock them out. well chain them up to the bars and torchure them. " she said looking back at freddy. " but i dont know if freddy will be nice to me, hes been angry with me for no reason " christina said.

" and... and maybe, i can fix you! " she yelled as everything got silent. except the noise outside. " i could fix you voice and your hook, i think " she said emitting the fire out of her hands. as she got out she still had a plan going on. as she saw jeff again running down the hall pushing two adults and another guy tiana got suspicious.

it was 8:00 and she told bonnie and chica about her plan. " freddy, can we make amends? please? just this once? " she said as freddy looked at her, " fine " she heard him whisper. " thank you " she said smiling, " uh your welcome? " mike said behind her, she turned around " sorry was talking to someone else, they were hiding somewhere " tiana said looking around " yeah ok, help me put party hats on the table? " mike said as tiana nodded.

" im afraid these things will come to my house " he said, " its like, they wander around and it scares me so much! " he said. " also if i tell you this you tell no one " mike said as he stopped putting down the party hats. tiana nodded as he looked both ways and behind him.

" have you heard of the bite of '87? " he said as tiana nodded again. " i was the kid who got bit " mike said as tianas eyes gauged out


	4. Chapter 4

" YOU WERE THE ONE? " tiana yelled as mike shushed her, " dont say that out loud " he said, " i was just a kid, it took about several workers to get his jaw off of me " he said sitting down in a chair. " thinking about it even makes by brain hurt " he said fanning himself with the hat he had on his head. as tiana started putting more party hats in about 10 minutes they were done... even if christina did most of the work.

" i wont tell anyone " she said, as she gave a thumbs up behind her back. as the clock struck 10:00 the building was silent, " god dammit the cameras are jammed " mike said, tianas uncle was still in the electronics room for some reason, he said we would come later. " i could call up tom " he said grabbing his phone. it rang but he didnt pick up, " hey ill go get him, i think he might be in the kitchen or the storage room, the anamatronics dont hurt me for some reason " she said as mike shook his head and shighed. " alright, but scream if your being chased " he said as he closed the door behind her.

freddy was standing right outside, " just this time " he said following tiana to the party room. " we just gotta wait, everyone to their places? " she said as bonnie and chica left, freddy stood there incase the people went the wrong direction. a few minutes later she heard the door open and whispering, than a big yell from the jock saying that this place was shit. " ready? " tiana said to bonnie, " ready " she said as tiana came screaming down the hall.

she bumped into the jock, " who the fuck are you? " he said as tiana looked as nervous as she could." oph its you, i thought i said no one came! " he said "no time for that talk! theyre alive! they tried to kill me " she said as tears came down her face. " ok ok, tell us where are they " one said.

" were in a fucking crisis and you say where are they? we have to get out! " she said, " no were not " the jock said, " were staying " as christina laughed inside her outside acted as scared as she could. " theyre in the girls bathroom " she said. " pfft, nothing can scare me " he said laughing.

" you such an idiot, a scared little 8 year old who doesnt even know how control that fire type of yours, i cant belive you havent killed youself already " the jock said, " yeah what he said " the others said laughing going into the bathroom. as they went in they checked around the room. " they were in where " tiana said, as she snapped her fingers foot steps were heard behind them. " you want to have fuuun? " bonnie said as one dropped their flashlightt.

they all screamed and ran, " oh now who's the wimp " tiana said high-fiveing bonnie, " good, just now follow us as someone screeches " tiana said running out the bathroom screaming. " it grabbed my arm! it grabbed my arm! " she said as they all ran out of sight from the bathrooms. a loud screech was heard.

as tiana stomped the ground two times and forgot she kicked her heels, chica appeared with bonnie, " lets eat pizza kids! " she said as they all screamed. " guys i know a place! " tiana said stopping, " in the kitchen! " she said as she ran in there. " over there! " tiana said pointing at the refrigerator**.(writer- YEAH BECAUSE** **IF YOU WERE IN A CRISIS YOU WOULD BE IN A FUCKING FRIDGE, SMART LITTLE MIDDE SCHOOLERS )**

as they all went in tiana closed the door, they all panted at the looked behind them, foxy was there. " OH MY GOD! " the jock yelled as foxy screeched, they all fained or foxy punched them to knock them out exept for christina. " dang thats so loud " tiana said smiling. as she opened the door to let bonnie, chica, and freddy in. foxy hid behind the door, he got out not being seen.

" that was easy " chcica said holding up the little chains and chaining them up to the bars. " good thing i wore a jacket " tiana said as they all rolled their eyes. " what? im not going to freeze to death like these dumbos " she said as freddy patted her back, " thats the spirit " he said smiling.

" youre liking this arent you? " bonnie said to freddy, " who wouldnt like killing some trespassers? they called me things already " tiana said. as they all woke up 5 minutes later they started to squirm. " what... what happened? wheres my friends? " the jock said, " theyre right next to you assbutt " tiana said.

" wait get away from them! theyll kill you! " one said, tiana laughed. " yeah like that will happen " tiana crossed her arms, " what? your working for them? " another said. " im not working for them, i just know that im quiet and im an eavesdropper, and i know when i hear something bad is going on, i make them notice their lesson " tiana looked at the anamatronics " with the help from some friends " she said.

" no one wants to be your friend! " the jock said, " your just a stupid bitch waiting to- " the jock said as freddy approached him, " no... wait im sorry! im sorry for what i said im- " he said as freddy grabbed his foot and leg. as she sound of tearing flesh was heard freddy had torn off the jocks foot. causing him to scream and bleed uncontrollably. ( **writer- jEsUs **)

" anyone else? " tiana said as the all went quiet, " you biiitch " the jock said, " his other foot " she said as freddy tore apart the other. " you want your legs too? " tiana said as the boy started to say no repeatedly and crying his eyes out, they ran down his face as the blood soaked down where his feet were." now lets play a game of ' dont scream '. easy, i burn you and if you scream or yell a limb will come off you. or ill just burn you up, what they want now " tiana said.

" fun game, lets play it , we have new players " chica and bonnie said. as tiana went to the first boy ( which was the jock ) he whimpered. as tiana shook her head she clicked her tongue " no cheating " she said as the jock burted out saying " JUST KILL ME! " everyone went silent. christina looked at the anamatronics. " burn him, decapitate him, or just both? " tiana said as the anamatronica whispered why breaked. " dont kill him now " chica said.

" he will miss out on the fun " freddy said as she smiled. " yeah, he doesnt want to stop having fun now " she said as she looked at her watch, it read 3:00. " we have 3 more hours " she said as she emitted fire and it shot back in her, " ouch " she said looking at her hand, nothing showed so she ignored it.

" now then, lets start, well skip cry baby " she said walking over the pools of blood. she went to a boy, " look look, you really dont want to do this, i didnt nothing to you, i was your friend! christina remember me? i know shes in there, this never her! " he said, tiana knew him, he was connor, a not-so-close friend to tiana, now and then he would talk to her, but he never came over to her house or did anything with her.

" then you never knew how i actually was " tiana said, " tiana this isint you! youre always that girl quiet in the back in the class smiling " connor said as tiana looked at him. " i was bullied connor, i was bullied to the point that i couldnt do anything, no one would listen to me, all they knew is that im sweet and i was beautiful, what would they think i was getting bullied? all this fucking time i wanted to kill every single person that hurt me, and now i can. i have new friends connor, youre being replaced " tiana said making a fist.

connors jaw dropped, " but... but... " he said, " can it you sick bastard, open your eyes, ive always been like this " she said as connor looked down screming at his burning jeans. " NO NO STOP STOP, IT HURTS IT HURTS " he said kicking it off. " ITS SUPPOSED TO BE COLD WHY IS THIS BURNING? " he said still kicking. she smiled, " pain hurts even when theres something to soothe it " she said. ( **writer- damn you just like your- LOVELY MOTHER)**

" theres always pain, even when you die you feel pain, " tiana said, " now please burn, i told you a secret kept to me for 4 years, now you have to die " she said going to another guy. " hello kris " she said as he backed up. as he backed up he looked at his friend to the left of him, he shook his head. as the anamatronics looked like they were about to ( **writer- GODDAMN MY TOUNGUE IS BURNING) **kill them.

" h...hello... christina... " he said as he looked back to his friend, as he rolled his eyes kris looked back at christina. as tiana looked kris dead in the eye she saw him twitching his eye, and he tried not to look at her. " bonnie i need a favor " she said as bonnie went to her, " i think hes lying, " she said as he bursted out. " I HAVENT SAID ANYTHING? LYING? ARE YOU SERIOUS? " " your hiding something anyways take of his foot " she said.

as bonnie went to his foot, " WAIT WAIT WAIT ILL TELL YOU ILL TELL YOU " kris said shaking his legs. " stop bonnie " tiana said as bonnie got up and joined the other anamatronics. " this better be good " tiana said, " look the jock only came here, because his sister always comes here, hes seen you with her as she guided you to the bathroom, that was his sister, shes going to be devastated! " kris said. " also connor knows more than you know hes been following you like he has a crush on you im trying to know why you have fire powers because ive seen you play with it in science with the beakers and now peter is using a vile to get out of the chain! " kris said closing his mouth.

tiana looked at peter, as he held up both of his hands up as he was unchained from the chains, he went up the vent faster you could say " imabeelevier" (** yep** ) as tiana jumped also in the fent she called down to the anamatronics, " they get out kill them " she said following peter. this wasnt going to be a pretty place to be in.


	5. Chapter 5

( **OMG OMG I AM SO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPLOAD ITS JUST THAT I THOUGHT WE DIDNT HAVE INTERNET I GOT SO DEPRESSED I WATCHED SUPERNATURAL AD WE DID HAVE WI-FI AND YAAAY LOOK AT ME **)

" ass hat " tiana muttered under her breath, trying to use her powers in the vent but couldnt, there was air being pushed out rapidly. _didnt they have a budget cut? _tiana thought, as peter saw tiana catch up he sped up and fell out of one of the outlets. " ach " he said lading on the right side of his arm. as tiana followed down she got out freezing. " jesus christ, thats cold " she said going to peter, who was limping.

" wait wait, before you kill me, let me live! " he said, tiana scoffed " let you live? not ever " she said as peter limed back " why should i? youll tell everyone what happened, and no one has gotten out alive " christina looked at him sharply. " yet " peter said. " i wont tell anyone, i promise, ill say that i tripped on the sidewalk, ill say that i bailed them out because my parents were not liking my grades. the thing will be cleaned, no one will know anything, and your secret is safe with me. "

chrstina got quiet, she knew peter was a good lier and a good secret keeper. but the anamatronics punished _ all _the people who intruded. i grumbled, " go... " christina said trailing off thinking other wise, " go before i change my mind. " as peter tried as best as he could to run he was out of site in a flash...

as tiana went back to the three boys, the jock laid in his pools of tears and blood dead from loss of blood, connor was burned up crisp, and kris wasnt moving like he had a heart attack. " lets get them to the trash, no clues, just that blood. " tiana said picking up connor and nearly burning herself. " weird " she whsipered as she picked his corpse up again.

~~ some amount of time later ~~

tiana got used to staying up all night, but it was about 4:00 and it was saturday, what a relif. " i gotta check something, wait here " she said running out the kitchen, as bonnie shrugged at chica they went back to the stage. " guys dont you remember? " freddy said. " mike " he grunted making a fist, " not now its 4:00, we already got a good kill freddy, " bonnie said.

" uncle? " tiana said opening a door that said ' crew only ' as tiana peered around with a little fire to see, her uncle was no where to be found. " tom... tom where are you? " she said nervously, as she turned her head she screamed, to see a anamatronic otter not in order. she took a deep breath in and still walked. looking at the masks and the endo skeleton, it felt like every move she made they watched her... every...single...move.

" what the... oh no! what have i done! " she heard a voice say, " shes going to kill me... she is... " it said. as the light above tiana went out foot steps were heard from close by and went passed tiana, then a sound of the door opening and closing sounded. as the fire flickered back to life tiana looked back, " wonder who was that " she said turning her head forward and her eyes gauged out.

a knife was put in the back of a person who had on a blue shirt,there was blood still drooping out from the front, it looked like he was trying to take it out... and then tiana noticed... it was her uncle. " no... it... no... " christina was speechless, she didnt know what to feel, but mind over matter, she felt pity.

pity on not checking on her uncle to see if he was ok, pity that she had killed those three people and let only one out. and worse of all, pity that she had used these anamatronics for nothing but revenge. as tiana ran out she went to the office where mike was, tears in her eyes.

" mike mike! " she yelled as mike nervously put down the lap top, " hes dead! hes dead! " she sobbed as mike hugged her. " shh its alright, your still alive right? " mike said as tiana nodded. " well stay alive, i promise, " he said looking at the clock that had shown 5:49 " 10 more minutes " he said.

~~ 3 hours later ~~

" tiana, are you ok? " her mother said, no answer. " i got pizza, if you want to come down you can " still there was no answer. as her mother opened up the door a pillow was thrown across the room to her. " leave me alone! " she hissed, she turned around and crawled back into her bed. the mother went to her, " i know... you've lost a lot.. and you are suffering a thing you are trying to control, come on. you cant stay like this forever. "

as tiana didnt move her mother went to the door, " come down if you want pizza, " she said closing the door. as christina looked at the ceiling she was thinking, deeply thinking. " who would do this? " as she thought. " the voice was a man, it couldnt be foxy, and it couldnt be kris... and there couldnt be a suicide and theres no way the anamatronics beat me to it "

" so that means.. " her eyes widened, " i cant belive it... i just cant " she said looking down at the journal. " it was mike... "


	6. Chapter 6

as christina rolled around the room she stormed out. " mom i dont want any pizza " she said as her mother looked shocked, " im gonna go to a friends house, " as she walked out of her house. " bye mom " tiana said, she never forgotten to say bye, " bye honey " her mother said.

~~ 15 minutes later ~~ ( tiana ran )

as christina opened the doors she saw that there werent any kids, there wasnt anyone. " i still gotta be quiet " she whispered as she slided her way unnoticed into the play area. then into the girls room, " phew " tiana said laying a finger on the sink, she heard a crakling sound behind her. As christina turned aroundshe gasped and nearly screamed ( **writer- bitch if i was that i would belike elsa and... let it go ** ) she saw ice all around the sink. ( **writer- huehehehehehe lol ** ) as she looked at her hand she looked at the mirror.

as she saw some type of cloth come to her he saw a hand, then an arm, it was mike! tiana tried to scream but her mouth was covered with a cloth, and then, slowly, she fell asleep... _ ' stay... awake! stay... awake... stay... ' _she thought, but it was no use to this fell asleep... a deep sleep that she thought would never known.

~~8 hours later ~~ ( christinas POV too )

i blinked.. there wasnt anyone there, nor here, ' where am i ' i thought in my mind. as i looked around there wasnt ay sign of mike, i think i was in the security office. i tried moving, couldnt, i was tied up. " lookie lookie " i heard someone say, shit, it was mike! im fucked, deeply fucked. " i see that your awake, its 4:00 and were closed because, if you havent noticed, its sunday! " he said. then i saw it, i saw where we were... we were in the party room.

i saw bonnie, freddy, chica, they werent moving, nothing! " oh dont worry, i tampered with them, they wont be moving for now " mike said giggling like a psychopath." what the hell do you want! " i said. " im just a kid! i dont know anything! " yeah, i lied a bit in that, but i just wanted to get out of there.

" oh i know what you know " mike said looking down at me, " your little power, your friends, what youve done to those three people " he said punching me.

ouch.

as he stood there, " youve done everything wrong! " he yelled, " you think your going to get out? look at your uncle, youll end up the same way as him. " he said throwing my chir to the floor. yet again, ow. i wiggled out of the chair and ran for it, but mike grabbed my collar and flinged me to the wall. everything hurting, my back, my leg, my cheeks. " foxy! " i yelled, 5 seconds later i see foxy with mike.

" stupid anamatronics! " mike said as foxy slashed his arm, blood gushed out. then foxy made more scars, on his legs, arms, face. " asshole! " mike said ripping off foxys arm witht the hook. " no... " i said getting up, " you... " i walked as fast as i could, " dont! " i yelled with all the air i had pushing him off of foxy.

" you " mike said grabbing the hook, " dumb bitch! " he said, putting the hook to my throat. " ive killed four kids just like you! i could kill one more! i could kill thousands! i could- " mike screamed as i saw freddy picked him up and threw him down. i heard bones crack, as chica went to my side i saw that mike still had the hook in his hand.

he slashed freddys skin, as freddy looked down at it mike ran, along with the hook, and ran out of the building. " are you ok? " freddy said to me, " some brusies but i think im alright... a bit " i looked down at foxy who had covered his eye with his right hand.

" dont worry foxy, i forgive you " freddy said, looking back at the direction mike ran. " for now... like you " he said pointing at me. " why couldnt you use your.. fire thingy? " bonnie said. " well uh... " i thought for a bit, i didnt know, i tried, i poked the hat, nothing hapened, and then it twitched. and BLAM! the whole thing turned into a cube.

they were all speechless, i saw even foxy and his broken jaw down and his eye patch up. " h...how... " freddy said as his words fimbled under him, " dunno " i said, " i touched the sink in the bathroom and... miraculously... the whole thing turned to ice. " i said looking up.

" mike still out there, i cant go out there, ill be killed " i said "i know, hes waiting for me to get out, " my voice shakened " i-i-i thought he was nice e-even though- "

" relax " chica said looking at bonnie, " should we tell her? " chica said. " hes already gone, so lets tell her " bonnie said as foxy stood up, getting his hand-less arm. as it all got quiet i noiced something, they were all looking at each other, even foxy, the one who has been scared to death of them all, was looking at them.

" this has to be bad " i said, as bonnie looked down, " mike, everyone loved him in the area, even we did, as kids... " bpnnie said as my heart felt like it turned pale, _as kids? _i thought. " we were kids, we all has came here, we didnt know each other, and then... mike was dressed in a chica suit, " chica then added on.

" he told us to follow him to get okens to play some games... and then... everything went black, me, and the other 5 kids... i saw everything go black. " chica said. " we then... opened our eyes, we didnt know where we were, i knew thought " freddey said angrily, " we were here, i saw... i saw bonnie and chica, we looked at each other, we didnt know how to talk, we thought just us three were dead, and then i saw foxy, i thinked that he got away with it, they cloed the whole thing down because of the blood that went on us and the odor "

" and a year later they opened back up, but we all thought to ourselves, what happened to the 5th person, and then we saw him, mike, look at us, on the first night of his little night watch. we all got so angry, we started to try and kill him, but then the doors would close on us. " bonnie said " and to think that he would come clean with this, we nearly had him now, but he got away "

all of this pictured in my mind, five kids, going into this arcade place and being lured in here. and then a maked person telling them to come with him to a room, and then he kills him right on the spot, sutffed them into suits, and gets away with it. " golden freddy " i said, " the 5th child... but didt you say you cant find him? "

they shook their heads, as foxy raised a finger he shut his jaw, i knew he wouls just screech. " we tried, but it wasnt any use... we cant even find him in the staff only room " bonnie said, " countless times i couldnt find him, and still, were still finding him "

" but... why? " i said "golden freddy is a way to hide mike if we kill him, we find that and well be free, well be resting, I WANT TO REST! " freddy said, " for a year i ha been in this suit and i cant do anything but greif over that he killed us, its stupid, we havent killed him, i hate it, i got so angry, i didnt like any of the kids who cae in, so i ended it myself, so mike woulnt hurt them, i only would, i dont want mike next to thier faces, ever. "

i looked at the clock, i showed it was 2:00... as i helped foxy try and circut back his arm into place i thought to myself for a bit...

and thought...

and thought...

_why me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**YYAAAAAAYYYY NARRATOR TAKE IT AWAY FO MEH**

i hate you... alright, if even you got more than 200 reads from just 3 chapters... ok

alright, freddy pulled aside bonnie and chica, " go to the office bonnie, i need you to do that thing again " as bonnie shook his head fast, " no no no no! " he said. " remember what happened last time? he looked at me, he said things, i couldnt look at him! i looked away... im sorry i couldnt take it "

" its alright bonnie, " chica said patting his back, " you tried "

" thats it foxy, now i want to see your voice box " christina said as foxy turned around and she flicked open a little box. the voice box had a tape in it that said " screech " and right under the little box there was a other tape that said " pirate voice " as tiana switched the two and threw the screech somewhere, she closed the box.

" alright, say my name " tiana said as foxy looked at her. " christiner " he said looking down at his mouth, " aye! i got me voice back! chicer, bonney! i got me pirate voice back " foxy jumped as tiana smiled, " close enough he got it right " she whispered.

" ah great... " freddy said, " ol foxy at his finest " he said. " yer bluterin mouths cant do what me voice can do! " he said

" ay! the voice or a blood smotherin pirate, me thinks i got a barnacle out of me mouth! " foxy acted like a little kid getting candy for the first time. " foxy calm down " tiana laughed as she looked at the time, 4:20 it said.

" hey christina, can you do me a favor? " freddy said, " i need you to read this and do exactly what it says, you have to go to the office " he said handing her a paper. " oh OK " she said walking down to the office.

she grabbed the lap top and looked:

_Keep a eye on the poster on CAM28 (W. Hall Corner)_

" hmm, ok " she said looking at it, the tablet glitched after a minute and she saw the poster changed.. " what the? " she said as she looked up, she screamed dropping the tablet. the thing appeared to be freddy but broken, and bloody. " its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me its me " the thing whispered as she turned away from it.

she heard nothing, her eyes tight like nothing, then she felt it, a snow flake? she opened her eyes and saw snow falling from the roof, and the bear was gone. her heart was racing and her hands shaked, " freddy " she muttered and stormed into the party room.

freddy looked at her as the other two kept their heads down and got quiet. " ah chris- " freddy started but tiana said something before he could finish. " you wanted to kill me! " she said, " that was golden freddy wasnt it? "

it got quiet, " aye golden freddy? ye, ive seen the trick the ol fred had put up! tryin to get him, " foxy said as freddy tried to shut him up. " he did it to all us, look at yer poster and it would change, then BOOM! ITS ME ITS ME! " foxy laughed.

" good prank freddy " he said as freddy looked at christina, she had rage in her eyes you could tell. " you _ass! "_ she yelled as the the party hat cube was freezing even more. " trying t kill me, and nt even yourself! didnt you say that you would kill the people so mike wouldnt kill them! " she said as the cube started to grow shards.

" christina, i-" chica said as tiana looked at her, " and you! " she yelled, " you didnt even say anything! you kept your head down! " the room then had a cloud above it, snowflakes falling fast to the ground. " tiana please calm down! " bonnie tried to say but it was no use, tiana was in fury.

" i cant belive you could do this! i met you, you seemed like good things, and then... " tears started to roll down her face as a hand grabbed her. she turned around, it was peter. " you know you have a short temper, " he said as tiana hugged him an the stormed stopped. " what happened? he did the same thing to you? " he said looking at the anamatronics.

" peter! " foxy said clapping his hands, " yer grown boy! known ye since yer wer 9! " he said in his pirate-y voice. " wait you know them? " tiana said, as peter nodded. " i got lost.. once, when i was 8, my mother and father didnt even look for me, they thought i was still at the sleep over at my friends house. " he said chuckling a little.

" i met them all, but then freddy told me to do the same thing as you did, and bonnie, and chica " peter looked down at his shoes, " i got really angry, i swore to never come back, and then when jack had said we were going to bust in, i saw you laughing in the back, obviously that meant something more or less, so i brought sa file and told kris to keep quiet, buuut he didnt. "

" well that was very smart of you " tiana said crossing her arms, "i couldve done better if i had a back pack with me, and knew about your plan, " peter shrugged as laughing was heard down the hall. " shit " tiana said taking a step back.

" what is it? " peter said, the clock showed 5:35, " hes here... mike... " tiana said, " i thought he was going to wait... you... argh well talk about this later! " tiana said as she ran with foxy to pirate cove. peter joined in there too. " well play like Thur security guard here " foxy said, " keep ye eyes peeled fo mike "

as chica and bonnie ran somewhere else freddy stood at the stage, as foot steps were heard, tiana peeked from the curtains, mike was holding foxys hook, his face was slashed with blood on his right side, his left arm looked like it was twisted and he hopped when walking. " hehehehehehheheheheeee " mike said walking to freddy, " didnt think you were going to run freddy " mike said doing a smile, freddy said nothing, " awww look at the little bear afraid on the lonely stage "

" we have to do something " peter whispered, " or else somethings going to happen to fre- " christina put her hand on his mouth. " freddy knows how to do this " she whispered. as they watched mike circled around freddy who was doing nothing. " come on you big fat ass, " mike poked freddy with the hook, as freddy's arm moved.

" no freddy no! " tiana whispered as mike looked at the arm. " oooo so your afraid huh? you wanna kill me? well guess what! " mike said, " your going to D-I- "

" NOT ON MY WATCH! " christina said jumping out of the curtain, mike turned around. " oh look who it is, little uncle toms niece " mike sneered, lungeing at her, looking like he was going to die at any certain moment. " you killed him, " tiana said with a angry tone, " you just wanted chaos didnt you, you want to look like and angled devil "

" thats right kid, " mike said as he put foxys hook on her cheek making a scar. as christina looked back at the cubed party hat she thought of sliding it down, so she did. " mike, look behind you " she said as mike did so, mike laughed.

" a Popsicle hat " he said still laughing like a maniac, " good one kid " he said putting the hook to her throat as freddy proceeded to get off the stage quietly. christina looked down at the cube, " happy birthday " she said as a ice spike went through mikes numb leg, making a crack sound.


	8. Chapter 8

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAhhHHhHhHHHhh " mike said looking at his leg " NOW FREDDY! " tiana said as the time changed to 6:00, " wh... what... " tiana said as bonnie and chica went to their places on the stage, bonnie got his guitar and freddy got his microphone. mike chickled, " too late " he said as tiana punched him in the face.

" tiana run, the employees are coming! " peter said as the dashed to the emergency fire exit, " alright, we have to fins a way to kill mike, " peter said, " hes on night watch, we need to trick him or something right? " he asked tiana as she nodded, " golden freddy! " tiana said, " but he wont be on night watch, hell be in the hospital, " tiana said then.

as they walked down the side walk, vanessa asked peter why does golden freddy say its me. " i dont know, " peter said, " maybe because you've been wanting to see him? and he says its me? " peter shrugged. " this week well sleep, then after that week well get back to planning on ways to get mike killed while he tries plans to kill us. "

christina agreed on this, as she shook hands but lied about one thing. getting sleep. she has been so used to staying up now, she cant sleep unless thinking of a nightmare.

~~ 1 day later ~~

the 1st day of no sleep was boring, there wasnt anyone to talk to exept the little bonnie plushie. as then she laid here eyes she then found out she slept for a whole 11 hours! as she woke up her head felt like it had been banged on concrete 17 times non-stop. " gnrh " she moaned getting up and going to the bathroom, it seemed as if she was hole alone, _great_, she thought, _mom has double shift._

as she opened the door and clicked on the light her stomach went into a knot as she screamed.

~~ 3 minutes later ~~

after three times of checking if she had contacts she didnt find any. here eyes had turned from her own brown eyes to a bright red and a light blue swirl, half and half on each end. it was actually both eyes colors had changed to half bright red and light blue ( **writer- ... * shrugs * **). " shit, now what? " tiana said to herself getting out feeling fuzzy, a bad fuzzy. " what time is it? " christina looked at the alarm clock, 6:00 P.M. it read, the sun was still out.

_pizza, _tiana thought randomly, _i want pizza. _as christina ran down the stairs she went to the fridge, she grabbed the pizza that was left over from saturday. as christina hogged it down she then noticed she hadnt heat-en the pizza up, she didnt care much about that, but she was very hungry. " no time to heat shit up, im starving " she said aloud as she opened up cabinets to eat a whole bag of chips, drinking a glass of water, ice cream, and granola bars.

" ah that was a good meal " tiana said as she burped, " woah. "

christina looked at the time again, 7:15 P.M., she had eaten for a whole hour and some minutes. " oh well, nevermind that, " she said going to the back yard. _wait a minute, _she thought, _what the hell am i doing? im eating more than i do, i slept for 11 hours, and now im outside? i hate going outside! something wrong with me, i dont even know what this is, come on, just fight the little thing and everything will be ok_

as she turned back inside she got a very bad headache, " stooooop " she groaned. " outside! " she yelled running, as she stepped onto the grass it became ice, it looked as white as a cloud. what the? she thought... and then the world got black.

~~ 5 hours later ~~

" what the? " tiana said waking up in a bathroom, " oh... im here " she said aloud getting up and exiting being scared by chica. " oh, sorry, i thought- " chica said as he looked at her eyes, " woah what happened? you get out for 1 day and youve changed " she said. " i dont even know how i got here. " tiana replied.

" well were trying to get the new guard, they said he was a friend of mikes " chica looked down, " what was weird is that he said he wanted to be in the hospital for 3 days and thats it, hell be fine, hes planning something i know it " chica said as they heard screams down the hall.

" someone got him " tiana said running down to see a person passed out on the floor with the lap top cracked. she looked up to see foxy, " aye tianer, glad to see yer. and ye eyes! lookin like some type of yin yang " he said looking at his hook, " took it out of mikes hands, now i got me hook back " she looked at the man. " hmm, " she said, looking at him as his eyes opened, " AH! " she yelled stomping on his face making a crack sound.

" free neck cracks? " she said as she heard his heart still beating, he was also breathing. " bonnie and freddy? " she asked the two, as freddy popped out. " im right here, " he said, " oh god, your eyes! " tiana rolled her eyes " everyone said that, even me " she looked around, " and bonnie? " the all pointed at the left side of the office to where the staff members only door was.

the door creaked open, " bonnie? " she said as she looked at the masks, " changed their... eyes " she said turning around punching bonnie, he had demonic eyes. he shook his head as the eyes turned back to normal, " you scared the fuck outta me! " vanessa said as bonnie shrugged, " sorry " he said.

~~ back to the stage room ~~

" i wonder why the game room is the only room i havent gone into my whole life being here " tiana said, " no time for that " chica said, " but seriously ive never looked at that room! " christina said looking back at them. " shit no no no its happening again! " she said shaking her head, " whats happening? " freddy said as tiana looked at him.

" whats happening? i want to check out the game room! " tiana said walking over to it as foxy grabbed her arm, " hold ye ancher here " he said looking at her eyes " aye! " he said standing up as she fell down.

" lass is having a bi poler moment, see her eyes, lass is different colors, meaning that she aint a straight movin monkey! " he said as they all got quiet. " theres nothing wrong with me! i just havent seen something and i want to see it! " she said walking over to it, " boring games, oh well i dont wanna play boring games " she said smiling.

" guys... i think is was golden freddy " remember? when we all did it we got those... demonic eyes, mayber its from her... little things " chica said as tiana turned around, " hey whatcha talking bout i want to talk about it too! " she said sitting down as the all looked at each other. " shes worse than us " freddy said as bonnie smacked him in the head, " hush " bonnie said as tiana was touching her head.

" i remember today, i ate frozen pizza and nearly half of my kitchen and then i went to my back yard and everything just went... white..." christina said as the all looked at each other again ( **writer- this would be a bad place to be in the fan fic... well i would never acctually want to be in this EVER because i dont even look half like christina, and i should stop talking right golden freddy? * golden freddy nods * ah our little secret of where were hiding, wait when do you want to be peresnt in the fan fic- wait dont tell me! i got the perfect place! * golden freddy face palms * eh! its not that bad **)

you took up a whole paragraph, but that none of my buisness right? yeah it isint, ha ha ha what am i doing with life? i just look at some... what? ... no no no not with pepperoni, im allergic to pepperoni! you dare put that in my pizza and ill tell the writer to make your face go away like in the sequel!... fine with chicken, im ok with that.

" see? ye have bi polarism! " foxy said, " knew fom the tip of me tongue " he chuckled as everyone was still quiet. " all im scared is that when mike is back here ill go bi polar and... ill die because i couldnt keep my emotions straight " tiana said, " thats it, wait dont they have pills for this stuff? "


	9. Chapter 9

the week for Tina went very uneasy, she didnt sleep for about... the whole week! she kept having bi polar issues and now Tina thought it wasn't bi polarism that affected her, but somehow she controlled it. she knew now how to control both powers and how to turn them both on and off.

now today was the day that mike would be let out, but he wouldn't get out. peter said to meet at night to talk with everyone, mom had night shift again, so it was easy for her. it was now 11:00 P.M. just in case anything happens, she brought a knife ( **writer- BITCH I WOULD BE BRINGING A GUN YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE WOULD BE DOING WHAT IF HE WANTED TO RAPE YOU? right golden? * golden nods and shrugs * ... what are you on? **)

" hey " peter said as the entered at the emergency exit in the back, tiana stopped. " i smell something " she said as they looked around, and then peter felt a drop, he looked at his hand and a red drop was on it, he looked up. " tiana " he said as tiana looked up, " holy shit... " she said, it was the man from yesterday, but his side was all torn up and bloody, he was hung by the neck and on the roof it said. " mike is here " with a smiley face next to the words.

" run! " peter said going to the door as they opened it, no one was there, then a swing was heard. " peter? " christina said as she looked around and didnt see anything, the whole place was pitch black. and then she felt a hit in the back of her head, and then she was knocked out.

~~ 1 hour later ~~

" wakey wakey little shits " someone said ( **writer- OH I OUTTA PUNCH HIM, LEMME AT HIM! GIVE ME THE NOTE PAD GOLDEN * GOLDEN freddy HANDS NOTE PAD * HOLD ME BACK GOLDEN HOLD ME BACK * golden freddy rolls his eyes * )**

as christina looked up it was mike, his face almost in bandages, and he was on crutches. " you " tiana sneered, " yeah, me " mike said smiling " thought i wouldnt pop by? aw and you brought another one here, wasnt he the same one from that break in " he said as peter didnt even move.

" speak up kid " he said " yes " peter said " yes i am. " mike smiled as he went to the office to get the laptop. " friends with those ass anamatronics " he said as he showed them the stage and then pirate cove. " i took away the history of these two weeks, you know that? now they know nothing from you, nothing! " mike said as he sat at the desk.

" ill let you out there, and theyll kill you, and then ill be happy they killed you because thats it, im done with you two who know me. " mike turned around, " any last words before i leave you out there? "

christina nodded " go on camera 28, and stay on it " she said as mike laughed. " alright kid, but that aint going to do anything, " he said clicking some things ( **writer- alright golden, you gotta make a good entrance, you gotta... i don't know... shit * golden face palms * no no... you think what YOU want to do, do a good entrance, its gotta be creepy ok? very very creepy, like i need you also give back the memories to the four * golden points at himself * yes you! your connected to freddy fazbear, hell tell what christina is and then... yeah... plz? * golden freddy crosses his arms and nods * aw your the best hiding buddy! **)

again, you took up a paragraph of you and golden, someone just give me some lipton tea and a Kermit puppet.

" ha nothings happening kid, oh and look i hear some stomps coming! he said as he threw the two outside christina banging her head and peter spraining his ankle. " now what theyre going to kill us! " peter whispered wincing. " wait for it... " tiana said as mike sat down, " wait for it... " she said aloud again as bonnie was heard approaching, his eyes the same from yesterday. " THERE HE IS! " tiana said, as a glitch appeared, it was golden freddy.

" hm? " mike said as he looked at golden freddy, " no... " mike said, " yes " tiana said. " how couldve i not seen it, you were the killer but you wanted to kill yourself to! the fifth child got out and you gotinto so much dispair, you didnt even know what to do! " tiana said as Peter got up. " now look at it, look at yourself! " christina said as mike was frozen.

" congratulations mike, you were the fifth child and you got away, " tiana said as giggling was heard, " no no NOOOO " mike said as he tried closing it eyes. " it was always you " tiana said as mike fell down shivering. " how did you... " peter said as bonnie looked down at mike and ignored the two. as mike looked down golden freddy was still in the same place, then freddy and chica were there.

as Mike looked down he got out something, a gun, he pointed it at tiana as tiana stared at bonnie. " tiana look out! " peter said as he pushed her away and a gunshot was heard. as mike screamed he glitched out of the office into golden freddy. golden freddy looked at original freddy, for a moment they just stood at each other and golden freddy left, without a trace, out of the room.

" peter! " tiana said as he looked at him, he was whimpering. " oh no no no, come on stay wake you can make it! " she said as peter shook is head. " no you can! peter come on! " christinas voice broke as a tear went away. " you were a good friend, " peter said looking at her, as christina cradled him in her arms sher kissed his fore head.

( **writer- lol look, i always make people die in my storys, NO ONE GETS TO SURVIVE, LIKE SERIOUSLY NO ONE GETS TO SURVIVE, NOT EVEN MIKE...golden u ok? * golden freddy twitches giving a thumbs up * ... * scoots away * i dont trust u now that u have mike in u **)

bitch please, i have to deal with the anamatronics and- oh god this is the sad part and you interrupted., an i interrupted! oh god this is bad...

as peter closed his eyes * sniff * must not... cry... tiana looked up at the anamatronics, " tiana... the hell happened? " freddy said as christina told the three what had happened today and told bonnie and chica about the past two weeks with freddy.

" so yeah... " christina said, " he took away your memory beause he thought you guys could kill me. god, i shoudve got a gun. "

" hey dont be so hard on yourself, everything has to happen at some point right? " bonnie said, tiana nodded " well yeah, " she looked down at peter. " oh god, tomorrows going to be a bitch " tiana said as freddy looked up " you wanna call the cops? "

tiana nodded as she grabbed the gun and went outside, she pulled the trigger aiming at the sky. " their on their way " she said going back inside. ( **writer- XD XD XD XD XD XD XD SO MANY QUOTESSSSSSSS **)

~~ 2 MINUTES LATER ~~

" mike hit us with a bat, he trapped us in the office and threw us outside, i grabbed the knife i had gotten and stabbed him! he pulled out a gun and shot peter " tiana said teary eyes lieing at some points. " he than ran away, trying to shoot me! "

the officer nodded as he went to the others, as tiana saw petes body be put in the bag, the anamatronics were on the stage trying their best to stay still, even foxy, who heard only a little of the story. " oh tiana! im glad your safe " he mother ran to her hugging her. " what really happened? " her mother told her, tiana got quiet for a while as her mother walked her to the car.

" well talk about this in the house " her mother said, as the car started. " argh alright mom, " tiana said," me and peter were at the place because we knew mike was really REALLLY then we devised a plan to meet up after a week because he was going to get out, but then it back fired because he hit us with a bat and took away the anamatronics memories of us. and then they started to come and he said ' and last words ' so then i nodded and said ' check camera 28 ' because thats how you summon golden freddy and then golden freddy came and then took mike and died but before that he was going to shoot me but he shot peter... and yeah... i pulled out a gun and shot it into the air and knew cops would come to that "

~~ 5 minutes later ~~

" alright... i believe you, but tell me when your going to that place, seriously i dont see you until 7:00 and i see you passed when you were supposed to be up. " her mom said as tiana hugged her. " ok- ok " her mother smiled... a smile that christina hadn't seen in a long time


	10. Chapter 10

~~ anamatronics side ~~

" when are we going to get out of these suits?! " freddy said as chica stood up, 4:00 A.M. was enough to keep them up and angry at the fact they all werent back to normal. bonnie sighed, " i dont think we are going to get our bodies back fred " he said as foxy got out of the curtain. " it was e fun to be a pirate, me like it " he said as chica looked at the stars.

" i wish i was human " she whispered as the clock changed to 5:33 A.M. she sighed as freddy looked at her " are you wishing on a star? i cant belive you! " he looked at the ground " all of us know wishes dont come true " chica looked at him with annoyance " you grew up " she said as she went on the stage, " come on guys, its about to be 6:00, lets get into place " her voice was gloomy as freddy, bonnie, and foxy looked at each other and nodded.

~~ 33 hours later ~~

head pounding like the world had fallen on her, chica saw as some worker looked at her, " your not supposed to be in here kid! " one of them said escorting her out of the building and shutting the door. " hey! " she said as she approached the door, she saw a girl with pale skin and blonde hair, she wore some shorts and a yellow shirt... and then she saw it... it was her.

~~ christinas side ~~

" school school school the last day of school, god im so happy bout this " christina said smiling.

( **writer- HEY ME TOO, MY COMPUTERS FIXED AND IM HAPPY! )**

Christina looked at the funeral for peter in the distance, she wasnt invited because the parents hated her with every bit of sin they had. christina looked at the box, " im sorry peter, i shouldve saved you from this " tiana said gloomily walking, she had no backpack but her mom told her to come home at 11:00 to say bye, because her mother was going to stop doing her job for a while and spending time with her in the summer than with the anamatronics.

as going to freddy fazbears she got pulled in a bush by a person, fighting back trying to let go of the grip, she won. " i will kill you who ever the " tiana said as the girl sushed her, " christina its me, chica! " she said as her blonde hair fell on her face, she pulled it back. "what? " tiana said, " come on you know me! i remember last night what happened! " chica said.

"i don t know what happened i-i-i wished on some star and i became human, im all over the news, ' stolen anamatronic ' it says " chica pulled out the newspaper and gave it to tiana, the same headline she said.

_today at freddy fazbears, the anamatronic chica the chicken has disappeared, ' all i saw was this little kid that was sleeping near the stage, first the shooting and disappearing of mike then this! i think somethings going on, and its bad ' one employee says. we still haven found and sign of the robot and it would cost lots of money to replace chica, if you have seen it please tell the police ( 911)_

" so... you turned human... and not bonnie, freddy, and foxy? " tiana said as chica nodded, " i dont know! i didnt want to be human without freddy and the others, i feel so lonely! " chica said as a tear fell from her eye. " hey dont cry, you can stay with me while we try and find something to get you back... or get you all... you know... " chirstina said.

~~ walking to chirstinas house because the writer is lazy today and i dont know if it her or the computer she has ( **both **) ~~

" hey cool place you got, " chica said looking around. " tia? " tianas mother said coming out with a knife. " oh hi! whos she? " her mother said as chica wanted to speak but closed her mouth, " uh mom, this is... chloe " christina said as chica looked at her. " new friend? " her mother said as chloe a.k.a chloe smiled as they went up to christinas room.

" nice cover, but still, chloe? my real name is emma " chica said as they went into their room, " what time is it? " chica said as she looked at the clock, 2:00 it showed. " now what : chica said flopping on the bed, christina smiled. " i took something from mike when he left " chistian took out the lap top from her back back. " oh cool! we can look at the cameras! " chica said as tiana put the laptop on the desk.

as they went to the cameras they saw how everyone was whispering in the party room as bonnie and freddy still did the same routine. " it looks... horrible " chirstina said as chica looked at them as bonnie looked at the camera with a gloomy look, chica put her fingers on her lips. " oh my god " chica said, " they must miss me "

" no stuff they dont, it looks like theyre having a bad time there, the kids are crying- " tiana said as chica cut her off, " dont say anything, just watch " she told her as tiana nodded. they saw the kids crying as some of them shook their heads. some even played around pirate cove taking out the ' out of order ' sign and opening the curtain, some employees came and shooed them off but it didnt work, they still came to play around that area.

~~ 1 hour later ~~

" we gotta go, but how? its still daylight " christina said, " we need to go at 12:00 or something, we cant just bust in there being like ' hey everybody this is chica ' " chica shushed her. " i just want to know how to go back to my normal self, " chica looked down. " but... you are normal... you not a anamatronic " tiana said as chica looked up.

" oh no, you dont get it " chica stared her right in the face with anger. " theyre my friends, not even that, theyre like my brothers! even thought we didnt know each other at the start we all wanted one thing, killing mike, and now what? im gone, what are they going to do, forget me? no they arent, i know them by now tiana, that was my normal self " chica leaned on the wall looking down. " i cant go back to my human life, even though i wish "

christina nodded, " and you... you had any brothers or sisters? " chica said looking at her, tiana shook her head. " only a mom and dad... well... just a mom in a empty house which she had two rooms for something shes making. " tiana said as chica looked at her. " what happened to you dad? " chica said.

tiana shrugged, " one day, my mom told me he was hired to be in the army, he survived the war... but then... he had cancer we found out afterwards, " she looked down at the computer and stared at it. " my mother never told me what happened to him afterwards, just that he had cancer and was at the hospital " chica looked at tiana.

" im sorry for talking about this i- " chica said as tiana raised her hand, " i dont want to talk about it now " she said as they stood in silence for about 10 minutes. and it got quieter every single minute after that.

~~ 30 minutes later ~~

" hey uh, its 4:30, you want to get something to eat, im starving, " chica said as christina nodded, they walked down to the kitchen as they heard a plate shatter and a scream. " come on! " chica said as they darted down the stairs. and there it was, it was golden freddy trying to grab tianas mother's leg. " OH MY... " chica said as it turned around and computer-ed glitched into mike, he had a torn up face now and his legs were scarred, his arms had brusies on them and he had a black eye on his left eye. " guess who's baaaack " he said staring at the two, clenching his fist.


	11. Chapter 11

**( writer- i... what have i done... i cant do this! ... maybe i can... alright, guys, please dont get angry with me at this part... plz? )**

" didn't think you would see me again tiana? " he said looking at chica, " ooo who's she? is she... chica? " mike looked at her approaching as chica took a step back and shook her head, " im chloe, what are you on? " she said as christina laughed inside. " but still, bright day were having right? " he said looking outside not even limping, like he was totally fine. " we killed you, i saw it, you got sucked into golden freddy, your dead, this is all a dream, i know it " tiana said pinching herself. " ah, when you say ' kill ' what do you mean? because, last time i saw, i was glitched into him, but now i have control of that animatronic, im back! not dead kid, and look at chica, she cant do anything aww your human, isn't that everything you wanted? " mike said as chica didnt react.

tianas mother then comes back up with a pan in her head, trying to hit mike as it glitched through him. " oh whos this? your mother? " mike said picking her up by her dress as she whimpered, " aww look at the little puppy, supposed to be fully grown " mike said shaking her. " put my mom down! " christina said, " i WILL use my powers on you mike, fire up your animatronic side and watch you burn! " tiana said as mike giggled. " oh like thats going to happen to me, look kid, im a glitch, you know what glitch means? "

**( writer- * googles up glitch * ... nope... well it says that siomething malfunctioned... OH SO YOU MALFUNCTIONED! WHERE? YOUR BRAIN? )**

Dont know if burn, or unburn... oh well what ev- * someone pulls narrators hair * ... ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU COCK SUCKS TOUCHED ME * gets spear *

~~~ sorry i had to kill some- i mean i got pizza ~~~

" i malfunctioned when being killed, you didn't finish me off, you just started to finish me off, you thought i was dead but i got stronger after a day of being in here " mike chuckled and looked at tianas mom. " oh your idiots, you and those anamatronics, now, lets go " mike said as he looked at the two, tiana emitting fire. " were not going any where, and not with you " tiana said as chica got behind her.

" oh really eh? " mike said picking up a knife and holding tianas mother, as he took the knife he held it at her throat as she cried. " two ways this can go tiana, its you go or she goes " mike said as tianas fire flickered away. " mama... " she said as her mother cried, " you can live with aunt amy, go tiana, run... dont save me... please go... " her mother said as mike held the knife tighter to tianas mothers throat.

the room went dead silent, " ill go " chica said going forward to mike, " chica no, " tiana said as mike didnt give a smile. " no no, just tiana, your spared. shes the one who made this mess, your just the helper, you weren't anything, she was something, she made my life break into pieces! you want her mother to be safe, she has to turn in herself " mike said as tiana looked down.

" you killed four kids, and my uncle, i dint want you killing anyone else mike " tiana said going to him as he grabbed her arm and dropped the knife. " oh alright, we got the easy way " mike said as chica tried to kick him but mike got a grip of her arm. " ah i always loved this part... " mike said as tiana saw red, and then black.

~~ 7 hours later ~~

" come on you ass holes, show your self! " tiana heard a voice, it was mike, and when she thought it was a dream. " guess who i have? oh and also i found your other friend " he said going into his golden freddy form. " got christina freddy, show yourself " he said, his voice was more dark than his human form and he sounded more robotic. " christiner " someone whispered from behind, " foxy? " chica whispered back, " chicer? aye tis you? " he whispered back, " ill get ye out here in a jif, " foxy looked at his hook as he cut christinas ropes open, then chicas.

" come wit me, we knew he was up to something " foxy whispered as the tiptoed to the kitchen "oh my god... foxy i missed you " chica said hugging him. " no werries chicer, none happen te me " he said as the heard the door open as foxy stopped in place and tiana and chica hid. " foxy? you shouldn't be here " mike said, he was in the animatronic from.

foxy didnt move, " i should go check on those two, maybe if i... " mike said as he glitched and went into foxy. chica gasped " NO " she said as she went out of her hiding spot. they saw as foxy rebooted, " heller kids, mike here " foxy a.k.a. mike said in foxys accent. " freddy, get freddy " chica said as then ran out of the kitchen slamming the door on foxy, tiana made and ice wall over it so they had time to get out.

" FREDDY! " chica said, " WHERE ARE YOU? " she yelled as Bonnie was seen running down the hall, " chica? " he said as chica nodded, " maybe wishing on a star makes things acctually happen " bonnie said, "not that much " chica said as the three ran down the hall. " foxy is possessed.. well... was virus ed.. from mike, hes golden freddy for some reason ! " christina as they heard banging. and then glitched mike appeared.

" i just wanted tiana... " he said as tiana took a step back with the others. " you didnt get it ... " mike said limping, " you never got it, the reason why your uncle new me so well, why he cleaned up that mess, how did you never see it! " mike said frowning. " tiana what is he talking about " chica said as tiana looked at her " i dont know! " she said as mike opened his arms.

" what the hell? " christina said as mike smiled, " just come over here... for a huggg " his voice slurred. " go, to freddy, he can fix this " Bonnie said as chica and tiana nodded.

~~ 3 mintues later ~~

chica banged on the door, " were on the wrong hallway and the doors closed! " chica said, " this is hopeless! " tiana said throwing her arms and sitting on the floor as they heard footsteps. " oh Bonnie... " chica said smiling as they saw it was Bonnie, but then he fell down with a loud bang, and mike glitched out.

" your killing them... " tiana said, " your a killer, " she said a mikes smile faded a bit. " a cold hearted killer! " chica opened up her mouth as mike made a fist and then opened up his arms again and went toward mike. " christina... christina schmit... that was going to be your name " mike said as christina and chica exchanged looks.

" what are you talking about? " tiana said looking at mike as mike looked at her, " christina... im your father "he said as he put down his arms, looking at his daughter with all the sadness in the world.

**( WRITER- * RUNS * HOW ABOUT YOU DONT KILL ME BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER)**


	12. Chapter 12

chica looked at tiana, " your mom said your dad had cancer when you were little, " christina nodded as mike hugged her, tiana whimpering a little. " you were a child... your mom got into a fight with me, i ran out and went on road rage, that's when i got into a car crash. " mike said, as tiana puilled him away, " you look nothing like my old dad. " she said.

" thats because my face was all battered up, they had to do surgery on it, and then your mother thought it would be good to divorce, raise you on your own, and to know your dad was killed by cancer... i never even said goodbye to you, and you were so little " he said looking at christina. " and then when i came to town, i saw this job, and i saw your uncle at it, i thought to myself ' ok, i could be back to my normal life ' and then he told me about you, and i saw you come in.. i saw how old you were... and that you only called me mike and... and " he said as his voice broke.

chica chuckled, tiana gave her a glance, " daddys little girl " she muttered as tiana grabbed her arm and made a burn mark on it. " but thats ok now... " mike said, " im not dead... im still alive... " he said as he glitched. " mike... i mean... dad... " christina said awkwardly " you killed tom, you killed kids " she said as mike looked down.

" its a mental illness... from the accident, they didnt tell me what i had, they just said to not get angry all the time... but i once came here, after being in the hospital, for one good memory of this place, and then it hit me, i went all white and then i found myself in the staff members only area. with a knife in my hand and four kids and one that was running. i got so depressed, i thought i couldn't make it " he said as chica crossed her arms and looked up.

it was freddy and he pointed at mike, tiana shook her head. she felt so uneasy, knowing that a maniac like him was her father, " but i promise, i wont do that, they said theyll find a cure, theyll help me, when i get back and settle down tiana " mike said. he hugged her again, " the first time you were born, when i heard you were different, i kinda laughed, i thought ' like what? dyslexia? ' and i just saw smoke coming from the nursing room, it was you, obviously " mike chuckled.

" you always burned my newspapers, i used to get angry with you but you would throw the ashes like confetti " mike looked up a tiana and kissed her cheek. " i get to be with my little girl again " he said as he glitched. tiana sighed, " dad... you cant... " tiana said, " you just cant, you scared mom, you tried to kill me, and you shot my friend, and now your a glitch. i wont forgive you," tiana pushed her father away as he got angry.

" my mental disease, tiana, it wasnt me that did it... it was never me who did that... that was another person. " he said turning around and seeing freddy. " tiana... all i ever wanted was you to be safe, but your safe with them... " mike said looking at freddy. " you are a monster mike " freddy said, " you could never reunite with your child, even if she knew you from the start she wouldnt say ' daddy i love you' youll never get that appreciation "

mike made a fist, " Mike, no please... " tiana said as mike looked at her, " im sorry " he said as he glitched into freddy. " NO! " tiana said as chica held her back. " you dont want to end like him " chica said as freddy went face down to the floor like bonnie. tiana started to cry, as the power went out in the office they crossed it. " chica we can still make it! lets get out! " tiana said looking back and not seeing chica.

" ... chica... " tiana said, as she went back, " all i wanted... was for you to be safe... that is all i asked for... but no... " she heard mike say as she saw chica had turned back into an animatronic but she was face down on the floor. " you had to ruin it... " mike said as he grabbed tiana. " were leaving " he said as tiana let go of the grip.

" mike, i am not going anywhere with you " tiana said as there was a moment of silence, mike looked at tiana. " i might be a glitch, but that doesnt mean im not your father anymore " he said grabbing her arm and seeing the clock, 5:30 it read. " were leaving " mike said " but- " tiana started saying. " not buts, were leaving, stat " Mike said as they left the game place.

~~ at the house of christina ~~

christina ran up to her room and slammed the door on her fathers face, " why me? " she said as she banged her head on the wall. " christina! come out here this instant! " she heard mike say as she turned to face the door. " go fuck yourself! " she yelled putting the chair to the door if mike was able to pick the lock. "mike... " she heard her mother say, " why are you here? "

" because i want to be here, with my family, " he said as she heard a punch be thrown, " i divorced with you for a reason! now get away from my child or else! " her mother yelled as there was silence. then footsteps were heard walking down the stairs. " and i dont want to see your ass around these parts again, or near my daughter, you might be her father but she had stayed with me her whole life! "

" i dont care who she has been with her her whole life! shes also my daughter, you dont want to see my ass then get the hell out of the house i bought you! " mike had said. christina still wondered, that why did mike try and kill her? was he in his mental disease? she didnt get this day, she couldnt belive that her mother had lied to her and made her suffer the worst suprise than staying her first night at the game place.

as christina looked back at the door she still heard arguing, she was too devastated to hear what they were saying. " want to fight thats ok mom, but over this im over " she muttered as she climbed the window out to her front yard, taking one last look of the house. " bye mom " she said running back to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

~~ 5 minutes later ~ ( again... running )

as christina took the back exit door she opened the door to the building as a surise, they were all concious. as they looked behind freddy made as fist, " i cant belive your mikes daughter! " he said walking to her. " fred, i didnt even know, if i knew i wouldnt go near you or him " christina said. " lass got a point " foxy said as freddy shook his head. " so, what happened with mike? " bonnie said.

" well, lots in just 10 minutes, " christina started to say, " he made me run to the house, ten i ran up to my room, locking the door, my parents started arguing my mom telling him to get out... and hen i ran leaving... shit " christina made a fist. " i left the window open! " she said sitting in one of the chairs.

" hey, whats so bad about leaving a window open? " chica said, " well, one time i left my window open an they found me in no less than 5 minutes, they would have thought i had hid somewhere and i had gotten time, good thing i locked the door really shut " she said looking around. " are their sprinklers here? " she said as they nodded. she smiled, " great, i need just that " christina said, smiling as if she gotten candy.

" exactly what are you going to do? " bonnie looked up at the sprinklers, " easy, dads half anamatronic, anamatronic glitched, and when things that are robotics when wet the malfunction and they break, i think if were fast enought, i could set this place- " christina said as foxy pushed her back.

" SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE? YE CRAZY? " he yelled s it echoed. " ill get you out... trust me on this one, its like my other plans " christina looked around as a door creaked open and a body fell out, " what the? " she said running to it as she screamed, it was peters. " didnt they... bury him? " chica said as christina nodded.

" what is he doing here? " freddy scratched his head,tiana poked it as bonnie looked at it. " i thought i killed you all, " a voice said, it was mikes, " i shouldve closed the window " tiana muttered. ( **writer- * shrugs * not all of my fault... or mebeh tis i... * finds bouncy ball * OOOOH**

*** 32 minutes later ***

**what were we doing? **)

" you know you cant run away from me tiana " he said as tiana shook her head, " dont... just dont " she said as he came closer, bonnie ran to the emergency exit as he waved to freddy, chica, and foxy to go with him. " dad... " christina said putting her hands behind her back making a fire ball, yet not throwing it. " yes? " he said, " im not leaving if you ask me to, " he chuckled. " no its not that, just duck " she said throwing the ball as it hit a cair, some other chairs were caught on fire, as the flames rose tiana toched the flame as it had no effect to her, as the sprinklers came to life she ran across the flames.

" bye daddy " she said, " now i know you actually died " she ran out of the building, unnoticed. " great, you set the whole place on fire! " freddy said, " its going to take years for this to blow back up! " he crossed his arms in a desolate way. " aye fred, dont cha werry, we have each other right? " foxy said looking at the other two as they nodded. " and me " they heard a person say.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IMMUNE? " Christina said, mikes face was now burnt, almost to crisp, but he still kept moving, and he didnt seem to glitch. " your dead, " he said limping to her as freddy got behind him, he pulled on mikes head as he grabbed his chest area. the sound of tearing flesh was heard as mikes head was ripped off from his lower body. ( **witer- * toches neck * ew ) **as freddy dropped the head and chest, finally, mike was dead. blood left everywhere on the road.


	13. Chapter 13

as fire fighters came in, the five hid the body in the trash, " great, " freddy said, " the whole place is burned down. were going to be scraped! " tiana shook her head, " i promise they wont, " she said as water was squirted on her face. " i should go,, and you should avoid the water " she said as the four nodded. and then she sighed, " i know this place wont be up and running again, " christina said, she turned to face them. " ill come back when this place has been up and running. " she said as chica hugged her.

" ill miss you " chica said as she looked at bonnie, " i wont forget any of you " she said as sirens were heard. " yer time to go " foxy said as she nodded and smiled, she ran across the fence to the other buildings. the four animatronics went to their original poses, and the night went on.

~~ 3 hours later ~~

as she crawled back into bed, she closed her eyes as the door opened. " i know you left " her mother said as christina turned around. " what else could i do? " she said smiling, her mother gave a warm smile, as she saw the smoke, her mother crossed her arms. " i got angry, " she said, " mike, or dad, died in it, the animatronics survived. " tiana said as her mother hugged her for no apparent reason.

" i didnt even know he was here " her mother said, " if i knew we would be in Canada by now " she said hugging her daughter. " to much hugging today " christina said, as the smoke stopped. " tiana, " her mother said. " go back to bed, well discuss what well do tomorrow, " she said closing the door. as tiana looked to her left, the bonnie stuffed animal was there.

snow flaked appeared out of the ceiling as she picked it up, she laid her head on the pillow hugging the toy. " i wont forget about you " she said, " i promise "

( **writer- short ending, i know, lel... stay tuned for... well i dont even know if ill do it or some shit like that, **)


	14. Chapter 14

Cristina, the girl who over came her fears, had no longer had sorrow in her heart, as she looked up from what she had read her mother had smiled to her. " whatca thinking about? " she said puttng down the mug of coffee for herself. " stuff " she said, her mother laughed, " is it about that reopening of those anamatronics? its been 16 years, your too old to be there! " tiana looked at her mother.

" mom, i may be 16, but i have not forgotten about them, i promised them i would visit them. im not breaking that promise. " she said as the candle lit on its own. her mother went uneasy, " but christina, what if they have forgotten about you? " her mother said. " then they wont forget me now! " she said as snow flakes appeared. the mirror next to christina showed her borwn eyes, as she wore contacts now to hide her peculiar eye color.

" look mom, ill be fine, i have defense, they want to put up a fight ill burn them, easy peasy lemon squeasy " she said leaning back the chair leaning with her. " when does it open? " her mother said as she stopped leaning. " next week, " christina said, " they said theyre looking for someone to work night shift " tiana said, " too risky, who knows what else they added that doesnt know me, and being crammed in there? no " he said x-ing it out with a pen.

" i hope the next person who does it doesnt turn up like you-know-who " her mother said as they got quiet. " oh shoot! " her mother said getting up, " the weddings today! " she said, as christinas eyes bugged out. " amy's and edgar's? " christina said as her mother nodded. " its at 5:00, its 9:00 in the mourning, dont worry we have plenty of time to get a dress for you, " christina said getting up and going to the couch.

" alright, see what you have and if you dont have anything tell me and youll come with me to... " her mother said as she got a text. as she read it she smiled, " oh christina, we have a party to attend to next week! " she she said christina raised an eyebrow, " but thats the same date the place opens! " she said as her mother nodded.

" your cousin edna is having a birthday party there, aunt amy said so, she asks if you want to come, ill say yes " she said typing on her phone as christina ran up the steps and closed the door smiling, grabbing the bonnie stuffed animal," i got this planned " she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**WASSUP GUYS * falls out of kitchen counter * alright * looks at the place * ... man what did i write? alright, so uh, after this one, theres more, fnaf 2, go check that out plz, i want you to see it, and not because of popularity, just because... whale... just shit in general.**

**the things gonna be wrekd.. well not like this place * kicks burned pan * yeah, shouldve done something more than this, also the thing is going to take place in the future, not in the past ( fnaf 2 there has been rumors it had been starting as a prequel to the game ), so now what do you ask? i dont want to hear you blabber up a whole paragraph? you dont want me making plot twisits? * breaks spatula ***

**WELL FUCK YOU THATS WHAT IM GONNA DO! * writes * ... carry along * exits story***

... the end


End file.
